What is different about Hojo Part 3
by Mr. Five
Summary: Hojo is now on the bottom line with Banksu who demands repayment for his previous offenses on his person. So Hojo becomes a willing slave till he starts thinking he deserves a little bit more from the relationship, which ends in a interesting bet. YAOI.


**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Dec, 8, 2009. **

**Reference Note: This takes place in the Anime series, but assumes the ending of the Manga series just so you know. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi pic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading. **

**What so different about Hojo Part 3**

**(Hojo x non-canon character... sort of)**

Hojo lied in a peaceful sleep feeling relaxed and at peace. Being a demon made him feel lighter than air at times like being human was a weight on his very spirit. He didn't need to fear anything now since he at that state accepted who he was, he was a dem... he felt a harsh blow that didn't hurt it but disturbed him to full consciousness. Opening his eyes he saw Banksu glaring angrily at him as he sat up. Then Banksu said satisfied that he was awake, "get the fuck out of my apartment, you queer bastard". The words were harsh and low which hurt Hojo to the heart.

Hojo thought of first of explaining himself... but no words could excuse what did to him. Looking as shameful as he felt he pulled up his pants and zipped up as he prepared to leave. Banksu at first wanted him to leave but with such a face he looked so mournful as if someone he was with died. At first he felt sorry, but his ass quivered and it reminded him of how he was raped last night. Nothing can give him back his virginity... so maybe he should seek payment. In a swift movement he grabbed the back of Hojo's jeans before he could walk away and forced him to sit back down.

Then knowing what he wanted as payback he shoved Hojo down who willing did so having lost any will to resist Banksu who he admitted to himself during last night that he may really love him. Banksu was more concerned however was the state of being put in the Uke position. It was time he take a Seme's revenge. "Alright you inhuman cock sucker I don't want to hear any complaints from you and I want you shut up till spoken to understand?" Banksu said this in such a commanding tone that Hojo was kinda turned on by it, which he soon shamed himself from thinking. Then Banksu continued in a commanding voice, "you something from me that I cannot get back, I don't care if you saved my life I never made any indication that I was going to back you back. So because you were so eager for some ass pounding I decided you should feel what is like from a REAL man". Then with that he turned Hojo on his stomach.

Who at first wanted to break away, but he was feeling guilty for raping him in the first place so he admitted it as punishment for what he did. Hojo though accepting it as a punishment took admitted delight that he was having his ass pounded by Banksu. To his surprise Hojo found it is not like him not having his usual scarcities about being a gay demon who is about to have his ass pounded, but he remembered that human have illusions. 'It must be working my self made illusions must not longer have any influence with me. Well at least I will enjoy this, I never taken anal sex before maybe I will enjoy being a bottom boy'. Banksu removed the blanket which hid his now hardened cock as he prepared to move Hojo's jeans around his legs.

Banksu was feeling very aroused looking at Hojo's firm ass which had a round smooth look as he placed his hands on them he found them smooth. Hojo grinned as he felt a bare of workers hands on his ticklish ass cheeks. Pulsing with excitement Banksu's cock found its way easily inside of Hojo which seemed to on command open for his entrance, but hold his cock in place. It was not far from the mark though since Hojo purposely relaxed his ass enough so Banksu to move, but during his hard thrusts he squeezed as tight as he could. Banksu liked being on top it gave him a feeling of being in control and the way Hojo controlled his ass made him enjoy each thrust. Hojo liked being in that position because he found his ass to be sensitive to the right movements and Banksu was the master of them.

It was barely five minutes (a short time for demons to cum) that Hojo spilled his seed on the bed bellow him, and Banksu shot it inside of him. Hojo still sleepy from being woke up laid down on the bed and fell asleep in moments. Which left Banksu to reflect on that experience, he liked it the ass was tight and he seemed to lucked out on getting a willing ass toy. Though he didn't think himself as a fag he found nothing wrong of using Hojo as something to fuck with nothing available. Besides women nowadays were too shallow (or rather the ones Banksu are into) that would not be interested in a guy because of a birth mark.

So he figured he would like to fuck him again but he will never be bottom again and nobody must ever know.

***Three Days Later***

During the time he woke up during his first time as a bottom Banksu told him that if he wanted to have sex he would oblige. Only if he does some chores for him and be his sexual release since he has been having a slow period. Hojo though since his sense of smell was keen could tell he was virgin before he raped him so he figured it was just his ego. Hojo at first was ashamed from what he did with Banksu, but during the time he was cleaning his apartment he felt Banksu emotions. He was only upset because his ego was bruised and he wanted to be more manly. All Hojo needed to do was be the obedient servant Uke. At first Hojo didn't like the idea, but as time went on he found he didn't mind the role at all.

Hojo during that time had been more comfortable in his true form so little by little he make his human form to look more like his true form. He managed to get lean frame and the handsome features but he wanted it to be revealed a little at time in a gradual process. Not all of a sudden so every thee days or so he planned on adding more to his features so it appear he had a growth spurt or to seem like he works out.

Hojo however went all out demon when his soul mate Banksu wanted to in how Banksu prefer to call it, 'fuck'. Hojo preferred the term 'love making', but he was the bottom who took it up the ass or sucked cock on command. Either way he was happy he found someone to put in his heart. Not so long ago he was feeling trapped in an endless gloom brought on my his own making, now he was free to explore his changing self. Every minute he finds himself reaching a point of inner peace that makes him feel lighter than air but stronger than a mountain.

Though he was little disappointed that Banksu only wanted him around him if they were 'fucking' or he was playing the role of his servant lover. Hojo was not so trusting as he once was, before he might of thought this was his role as the Uke but it was clear he just wants a female substitute. Trying to go along with it till Banksu had a chance to mature a little bit more then he might try to make it clear he wants more from this relationship. Banksu was happy enough not bothering to jack off anymore when he had someone who would suck him off when he was looking at porn or saw that hot weather girl on television. Having his apartment cleaned daily and having a home cooked meal after work was just a enjoyed benefit.

It wasn't till the third day while Banksu wanted to get some sleep early in the day so he would be awake during the night shift that Hojo wanted to talk. Taking on his demon form he nudge at Banksu as he said needfully, "Banksu, Banksu I want to talk". Banksu who was annoyed with being bothered when he needed to sleep rolled over on his futon to face Hojo who had a worried look on his face. "What?" was Banksu tired sounding response. "Banksu I want us to move in with each other" said Hojo who was stone cold set on having him as a half descent boyfriend at least. Banksu knew this was a struggle for some sort of change in the way things were so not wanting a thing to change his apply was quite simple, "no". With that he turned around and tried to go to sleep.

Frozen by a simple rejection he said in annoyed voice, "what do you mean 'no'? I want to know why you don't want to move in with me"? To which Banksu didn't bother turning around to answer, "because I don't need you around my place all the time". At first Hojo didn't believe his ears but the fact sank it loud and clear this was a struggle for change. Hojo could sense that he was a childish immature big brat who needed to learn to add others to his scheme of things. 'It was most likely his attitude that kept him a virgin' thought Hojo who had wolfishly wicked idea to get his new roommate.

"Fine Banksu... then I won't have sex with you anymore", said Hojo in a nonchalant tone. Hearing that clear as day Banksu rolled over to face Hojo who wagged his tail with a pleased look on his face. Banksu used to be intimated by Hojo when he was in his demon form. However after topping him he grew to understand there is little difference with Hojo in regards to his personality between his forms.

That reminded him how much Hojo thrived on the sex he gave him would give such a face after he go fucked a few times. He would blush and have such a embarrassed look on his face. So why he was worried he would never know as he decided to call his bluff. "Okay fine with me, I don't need you to cum anytime I felt like cumming", Banksu said in a mocking voice as he turned over to get some sleep. Hojo again was struck froze by that attitude of his it was so annoying to have someone saying damaging things but be laid back about it.

Hojo needed to make him eat his words by enticing his sense of pride and his immense ego. "So what if I were to say I could outlast you?" said Hojo in the same tone Banksu used to entice a response. Banksu not one to have someone talk back to him turn around to face him with a look that said, 'your going regret saying that'. "I know you can't, you can't stand being without my cock inside you for more than an hour at least a day", said Banksu mockingly. "I call you on that", said Hojo quickly and smugly. That made Banksu suspect that he was walking into a trap. "Call me on what?" said Banksu who asked showing he was suspicious. "I bet you will beg for sex first", answer Hojo who now laid down to face Banksu showing off a smug look. "Bet me what exactly...?" asked Banksu who knew that Hojo was confident in his words. "Let me put it down plain", said Hojo as he brought his face closer to Banksu.

"If you give in first you'll agree to be my new roommate", Banksu knew something like that was coming, but he was curious enough to ask, "what do I get out of it if you break first?". Hojo didn't need to think about it because he knew what he needed to say to Banksu that would make him give in, "I'll get you a girlfriend".

Banksu didn't believe his ears at first so he had to clarify if this was possible, "really? How can you do that?" Hojo grinned as he brought his mouth to Banksu's ear. "Since high school I had a knack for having girls go crazy for me junior, seniors, and even some teachers. I never really got with any of them just so you know... my heart belongs only to you now", after saying that he gave Banksu a light kiss on his half open lips. Banksu let himself for taken for a moment but decided he wasn't going to get played he pulled himself away from the kiss. Then he said sitting up looking down on the unsatisfied wolf, "so if I can out last you...then you'll help me get a girl, a very hot one... with big tits"? Hojo felt inadequate as he heard and saw the excitement of getting his 'dream girl... with big tits'. Feeling a surge of jealousy from the possibility of seeing his 'soul mate' run off with someone else.

Hojo never wanted to go through that again, not after Kagome and definitely with Banksu "yes I will, but only if you win the bet" Hojo said dead seriously.

***One Week Later***

The bet was made and the rules of how it was to proceed followed,

one the first one to ask for sex or force themselves on the other loses. Two putting on strip teases or making themselves look appealing are allowed. Three both may not seek other companionship to relief themselves it must be done by themselves if maybe, and four kissing counts.

During the longest seven days of Hojo's life he was compelled to leave his address and phone number with Banksu so he knew where he lived. He did this because during the time there he found it painful to try and resist Banksu who would walk around in his tight boxer shorts while lifting his weights. Hojo was able to resist him and try to seduce him back by bending in front of him to pick up something he 'dropped'. Lay naked on the futon with a little bit of blanket to cover his large cock. Hojo could tell he was aroused and might have given in if Hojo wasn't a demon. Being a demon now Hojo was more sexually active than a human.

Its like living with a near constant boner that feels its midway from shooting a load. The bet was driving Hojo crazy, no matter how many times he jerked it his cock wouldn't stop feeling like he needed more. Several times he was about to rape Banksu when he was over there and even when he left he found himself half way out the door to go to him when he remembered what will happen if he lost. Like sitting in a tub of ice as snow fell on him was what he felt like to just think of someone else being with him. Taking him out, being seen in public acting all sweet and cuddly. Often thinking about made Hojo so made he'd go to a tree in his yard a punch a hole in it. After a few hits he was afraid that he may cause the tree to fall over so instead he turned into his wolf form and hunted small animals in the parks for about ten minutes.

Those hunts were done on a spur of rage and he'd feel guilty for eating a poor little bunny or a unfortunate bird. Mixed with his feelings for Banksu he'd feel down enough that he'd go to his room and curl up on his bed and try to sleep the days away. Though he'd cry from being separated from Banksu, during all of this he was new to being a demon. He was also still changing and as all of his illusions which acted as a shield to his feelings were going away it left him with the plain message. 'He was away from his soul mate', understanding Kagome was a misunderstood crush on his ideal mate, it was just a illustration made by his own conception. Kagome was what he was prep to fall in love with since he was young by his parents, school, and society. Now that he was a demon he saw that was just a very treasure friendship that he go along with girls because he knew what they thought.

He would remember the odd feelings he had from the guys he hanged around with, showering with them, doing some sports it made him feel happy. Happier than being with girls even though he felt glad to be around them he felt as if he was meant for something else. Then he remembered something he forgot a long time ago about a talk he and his mother had when he told her about these kinds of feelings in middle school. She said this was to be ignored, he was meant to find a nice pretty girl and marry. Then he would have a good job while having many of her grandchildren. This was drilled into him by her reminding him every once in awhile that he should find a nice girl to be with.

'Banksu... maybe the way we were before was the way we were meant to be, I did enjoy the time we spend together' thought Hojo to himself. 'Perhaps' he thought 'it might be better if things stayed the way there were for now. Besides it may take time for him to understand his own feelings'. With that thought Hojo put on some clothes since he was usually half naked around the house since he became a demon and left in while in his true form. However no one seemed to notice him as he sped through the late morning day to see Banksu. He didn't care if he may never be able to move in with him it was better just to have the person you love with you.

***

When Hojo left Banksu was glad at first since the way he had been acting had been given him a mean boner lately. After jacking off a few times he found he didn't enjoy it as he once did. Being able to fuck Hojo as much as he wanted when they were still having sex was plenty of stimulation for him anyway. Now that he thought about it was the best feeling he had being able to fuck someone who really wasn't repulsed by him for something as stupid as a birth mark. Hojo's ass with that soft warm tail was also hotter than any babes he tried to hook up with. During the time Hojo was gone Banksu thought more and more about how he handled Hojo's request. It may be that he was a little too selfish when he flat out rejected Hojo's request. A few times he was tempted to give him a call or walk over to his house, but he wasn't sure if he should.

Being a prideful stubborn guy he thought it may be a little more in his control if he just let Hojo come to him. So during the time Hojo was reflecting on his own feelings for Hojo, Banksu was feeling terrible. Terrible for not showing a little bit of gratitude for the meals that Hojo made or the way he cleaned his apartment (which by now was filthy). Hojo also didn't have to give in to a request to be a bottom boy, since he had the power to have him by force. In fact after that time he was raped Hojo was being pretty considerate to the limit of being a willing slave. Banksu knew that he was fooling himself when he thought that this was out of convenience.

However still prideful he didn't want to go yet it wasn't till about a week that he woke up from a dream. It was the night he saw Hojo in his great wolf form. He felt the fear and anxiety from the attack, but he felt different from before when Hojo arrived. He knew that he was afraid of Hojo when he saw him as a giant wolf, but now he felt comforted to know he was there. Approaching Banksu slowly Hojo felt the dream take on its own meaning as Hojo changed into his true form and continued to come closer. Each step showing off his naked lean body. Almost god like was his appearance as the moon seemed to appear behind him as he finally stood over Banksu. Finding himself sweating and overheating by the Hojo's presence he got on all fours and bowed before him.

Banksu wasn't sure what he was saying only that he was asking for forgiveness, however it was just short as Hojo knelt before him and cupped his chin. Raising his head Hojo looked him in the eyes, his eyes had a deep affection to it a sparkle of kindred love. Then as Banksu was completely taken by Hojo's aura of divinity he felt Hojo's warm tender lips on his. Feeling a strong soothing sensation all the way from the tip of his lips that spread down to the bottom of his waist. It overcame him as Banksu went limp in Hojo's grasping arms, then he heard Hojo whisper delicately in his ear "Banksu you mean more than me than anything. Don't see yourself below me because between the two of us we're both lovers in each others eyes".

With a jerk from his waist as he thrust his hips upwards in the air Banksu awoke with sweat pouring from his face. Gasping hard he found that the dream made him cum like never before. Though satisfied by the feeling of a less tense body he was still aching in his chest having no one there to enjoy his ecstasy. Unable to stand it anymore he decided to clean himself up get dress and run over to Hojo's as fast as he could.

Running madly dodging and evading people on the side walks Banksu moved till the limit unable to take the strain of being away from Hojo anymore. Not allowing his pride to get in the way he was going to do what was in his heart and tell Hojo that he loved him and he wanted to be with him forever.

Both Hojo and Banksu stopped dead in their rabid movements when they caught a glimpse of each other. Hojo sensed Banksu near by and stopped to see him catch a sight of him. Even though he was in his true form Hojo wanted to enjoy the moment of being after to look at his soul mate after a long hard look at his life. Banksu felt the same way seeing Hojo appear almost out of nowhere just looking at him in stunned amazement. The amazement that Banksu was without a doubt running to him. Hojo regained his awareness that he was being noticed by the people around him so in blinding speed he dashed to Banksu lifted him up in his arms. Then in a graceful art of acrobatics leaped into the air and disappeared from sight.

Most of the observers thought it was just a figment of their imaginations. As they continued on with a feeling that what they saw was something very intimate that was most likely none of their business.

***

Hojo carried Banksu by instincts back to his house and carried him up to his room where he dropped him on his bed. Then laying on top of him he gave Banksu a long deep kiss. Banksu not caring about the bet anymore put massaged Hojo's tongue with his as it wrestled his own. It was like the kiss in his dream it had the same intensity and divine ecstasy as it made him willing.

Hojo who went along with the mood and took off all of his clothes, in the moment he tore of his shirt. Then slowly wiggled himself out of his pants as his mouth continued to gently send soothing vibrations throughout Banksu's body. His underwear however was hastily pulled down by Banksu who let go of Hojo's lip lock and lover his head to give gently kisses throughout Hojo's body. While laying on top of him Hojo felt Banksu mouth go lower and lower till it found its way around his raging cock. Though Banksu couldn't fit it all in his throat he gave him a descent sucking. Hojo shook violently as he tried not to thrust his hips into Banksu face knowing it may cause him to choke on it due to its size. So he decided it was time he give Banksu exactly what he was giving turning around while his cock was in Banksu mouth he brought his drooling lips to Banksu groin. Massaging the throbbing organ Hojo slowly unzipped those tight ass jeans and pulled out the heated cock from his retraining underwear. Then in one gulp put all of it inside of his mouth. The tip of it reached his throat as he slowly at first began to suckle at it.

The feeling of being sucked dry made Banksu stopped sucking and pull Hojo's cock out of his mouth just to let out a building moan. Hojo feeling the pleasure Banksu was getting in his groan decided to suck as hard as he could which send a load of cum down his throat.

During this Banksu was still ready to shoot again, but didn't want to shoot his big one in Hojo's mouth... he needed a more personal place. So using his tongue he firmly placed it on the tip of Hojo's cock and licked pressing hard upwards till he passed the balls. Then as Hojo was sucking he felt the firm sensation moving across his cock... past his balls, then in a forceful thrust into his ass.

Hojo's tail shot straight up in the air as he pulled his mouth from Banksu moist cock feeling the urge to have a very 'full feeling'. Hojo didn't want Banksu tongue inside of him he needed something harder so lifting up his ass from Banksu mouth. Banksu thought at first he didn't want his ass to be played with till Hojo turned around to face him as he grabbed Banksu cock and prepared to lower himself on it. Hojo's ears folded back as his fur stood on ends with his tail curling up as he felt the slippery rod entering him.

Hojo gave a pleased gasp as he had the cock entered him till it reached the hilt then feeling kinky he started to squeeze his nipples as he started riding Banksu cock. Banksu just sighed as he felt the inside of Hojo take grip on his throbbing cock. Heat spreading from the tip of his cock that went like a delightful fire under his skin that focused around his hips. "Hojo... what is this feeling? It... feels inhumanly good", gasped Banksu who took his grasping hands on Hojo's hips. Thrusting upwards into Hojo as Hojo rode that cock with his painfully tight ass.

As Hojo's cock stood erect above Banksu head as he felt something above him erupt as small bits of cum fell on his face. Open his eyes as he came shortly inside of Hojo who howled in ecstasy as he felt his ass fill with Banksu warm cum.

Hojo dismounted from his perch to laid beside Banksu who's eyes were half closed with a feeling of fulfillment. Then placing his arms around Banksu he whispered in his ears, "I love you... I don't care if we ever move in just as long as I can give you pleasure like this". Banksu before might of accepted that arrangement, but he sought a deeper relationship then one with just sex. "Hojo, I would like us to move in together... if you still want to that is", Hojo was overjoyed to hear Banksu say that, that he started wagging his tail happily. Then feeling the warmth of Banksu body beside him he pulled them closer together them smothered him with kisses. Banksu was happy to have found someone who loved him so much that he closed his eyes as Hojo wrapped his tail around his waist and kept him in a loving embrace.

To be concluded.....


End file.
